Internet
by D-Noire
Summary: One Shots sobre los cuidados que debemos tener en Internet, narrados por los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug. #SéTúPropioHéroe.
1. Facebook

Marinette había escuchado a Alya hablar maravillas de la red social llamada "Facebook", ella le contó que en esa red social podías hablar con tus amigos, compartir fotos, actualizar tú estado todos los días e incluso ver vídeos.

Pero eso no era todo, también podías unirte a distintos grupos o darle "like" a páginas en las cuales hablaban de temas que a ti te gusten.

—Yo le hice una página al Ladyblog, así los fanáticos tienen idea de quién es Alya Césaire. La chica detrás del blog —ella sonaba tan emocionada.

—Me parece muy interesante que hagas todo eso, pero no me gustaría unirme a Facebook, suena un poco... ¿invasivo?

Marinette aún tenía sus dudas. Ella era una persona torpe, y sabía que podía cometer algún error incluso en el Internet. ¿Qué mejor que cometer un error en una red social y que todo el mundo lo recuerde para siempre? No. Claro que no.

—Creo que sería genial que te hagas un Facebook —la voz de Adrien la hizo dar un pequeño salto en su asiento. Alya sonrió con satisfacción —. Me encantaría ver las cosas que publicarás.

Y como era de suponer, eso fue suficiente para que Marinette se uniera a aquella red social. Alya creó su perfil, le explicó lo básico y la ayudó a agregar a sus compañeros de clase, y poner una foto de perfil donde saliera linda.

Marinette revisó Facebook durante gran parte de la tarde. El perfil de Alya era bastante interesante, ella publicaba muchos vídeos del Ladyblog y también fotografías de ella. Nino por otro lado compartía canciones. Y Adrien... ¡el perfil de Adrien era un sueño! Compartía fotos de sus actividades y escribía cosas relacionadas al tema.

"Esgrima. ¿Qué mejor que ejercitar el cuerpo?"

Marinette se entretuvo bastante viendo el perfil de su crush.

Un mensaje de Alya llegó después de un rato.

Alya: deberías crear una página en la cual publiques fotos de tus creaciones de ropa :D

Marinette dio clic en la conversación y comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

Marinette: ... *escribiendo*

Alya: ¿tanto te demoras en escribir...?

Marinette: ¿qué es una página?

Alya: déjame todo a mí.

La verdad es que a Marinette le gustó Facebook. Pero no para subir fotos de ella como hacían los demás. ¿Por qué? Porque no lo veía necesario. Eso podría ser contraproducente.

Una semana después, Alya y ella hablaban en clase como normalmente hacían. Luego, en el recreo muchos compañeros estaban felicitando a la azabache.

—¡Tus diseños son geniales! —la felicitó Nino.

—Me parece increíble el talento que posees, eres buena con el diseño —le dijo Nathaniel.

Todos tenían un halago diferente.

—¿Alya, qué hiciste? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Cuando llegues a casa, revisa tú Facebook.

Al finalizar las clases, Marinette abrió su perfil desde su computadora. ¡Se sorprendió mucho! Tenía muchas solicitudes de amistad diferentes. Y había un link que llevaba directamente a un Instagram en el cual había fotos de ella.

Un mensaje de Alya con la contraseña de aquél Instagram.

Revisó la cuenta y se dio cuenta de que todas las fotos habían sido publicadas por Alya. Sintió mucho pesar. Lo peor de todo, era que en su Facebook también había algunas fotos de ella, que ella jamás publicó.

Alya: poner como contraseña "MarinetteAgreste55" no fue una buena idea ;)

De inmediato cambió la contraseña. Pero eso no fue todo, tenía "solicitudes de mensajes", con temor abrió una de ellas. Era de un hombre.

"Oye chica, eres preciosa 7u7 por favor mándame fotos de tus tetas ;)"

Ella observó con espanto el mensaje. Lo borró rápidamente, solo apretando el botón de rechazar.

"Eres tan linda, quiero que seamos amigos :)"

"¿Te gustaría que durmamos juntos? :)"

"Puedo ser tú tío si así lo quieres"

"Oye...

"Me gustaría enseñarte a besar"

Marinette observó todos esos mensajes con espanto. Quiso revisar los perfiles de esos hombres y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal con la mayoría de ellos.

Porque tenían fotos de dibujos animados, o tenían fotos de bebés. ¿Por qué en su sano juicio una persona pondría ése tipo de fotos? Es fácil: para atraer niñas pequeñas con algo llamativo para ellas.

Los bloqueó a todos, no tenía porqué pasar por ése tipo de situaciones. ¿Para qué exponerse a algo que fácilmente podría evitar borrando los mensajes?

Luego, abrió Instagram y se espantó un poco al ver que Alya había puesto el lugar donde ella estudiaba.

Un sujeto había comentado: "me gustaría ir a verte a tú colegio, claro, si tú estás de acuerdo ;)"

Marinette llamó a Alya a su celular.

—¿Fascinada con lo que hice? —preguntó emocionada la morena.

—Más que emocionada estoy espantada.

—¿Qué, por qué?

—Pusiste mucha información personal, eso está mal.

—¡Son redes sociales! Se supone que debes mostrarle a las personas lo que haces.

—No, Alya. Existen los límites. Si queremos tener seguridad, no tenemos que etiquetar los lugares que frecuentamos.

—Pero...

Marinette le contó a Alya lo que ella sentía, le explicó que había que ser cuidadosos con las redes sociales. Y ella misma comenzó a seguir su propio ejemplo. Borró todas las fotos de Instagram en las que aparecían los lugares que ella frecuentaba, dejó solo algunas donde no había etiquetas y mucho menos pistas.

En Facebook revisó que su información fuese privada, borró los mensajes y puso las fotos privadas, para no tener problemas. Después de finalizar toda esa tarea, se sintió tranquila consigo misma. Sintió que podía usar el Internet y las redes sociales de modo responsable y sin temer por su seguridad. Después de todo, en Internet la única persona que puede cuidarse es uno mismo.

 **Si queremos usar las redes sociales debemos ser responsables con la información que proporcionamos sobre nosotros mismos, no poner fotos públicas o estados de ese modo. En Internet el peligro siempre estará presente. Debemos estar atentos a todo, no aceptar a personas desconocidas, entender que los personajes ficticios son solo eso: ficción. Y jamás, jamás, enviar fotos de nuestras partes privadas. Si se sienten incómodas con alguien, o de cierto modo, en peligro, solo bloqueen a esa persona. ¡No se expongan!**

 **Los mensajes que coloqué aquí son algunos que he visto en Facebook durante éste último tiempo. El de "enseñarte a besar" me llegó a mí personalmente, fue enviado por un hombre de unos cincuenta años (o eso vi según la foto)**

 **#SéTúPropioHéroe.**


	2. Alya e Instagram

Alya estaba acostumbrada a compartir su vida en las redes sociales, solo que no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía. Todo comenzó cuando abrió el famoso Ladyblog. Era fascinante grabar cada batalla de Ladybug y Chat Noir desde cerca, le encantaba tener esa posibilidad.

En muchas ocasiones se puso en peligro sin darse cuenta, pero los héroes de París siempre la salvaban, le gustaba sentirse completamente protegida por ellos.

Siempre estaba grabando, se sentía como una reportera de verdad, algo así como Nadja Chamak. Solo que no se daba cuenta de que estaba compartiendo su vida a gran medida. Grababa su casa, grababa el colegio, grababa los lugares que frecuentaba.

Una tarde decidió crear una cuenta de Instagram y las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, ahora compartía aún más su vida. Publicaba fotos en el colegio, fotos con sus amistades. También los lugares que frecuentaba, e incluso su hogar, donde también aparecían sus hermanas.

Una tarde se encontraba sola. Marinette le había dicho que estaría ocupada, Nino le dijo que tenía que cuidar a su hermanito. Entonces ella se acostó y decidió disfrutar de lo que quedaba de su tarde viendo alguna película.

Antes de hacer eso, decidió que sería buena idea tomar una fotografía y publicarla en sus redes sociales. Tomó la foto, estaba lista para subirla a su Instagram, cuando repentinamente se topó con un mensaje.

Se trataba de una solicitud, era la primera vez que le sucedía. Extrañada la abrió y se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban mal.

"Eres preciosa."

"Me encantaría poder darte un beso."

"Mándame tu pack."

"Oye, es bastante fácil donde vives, deberías responder sino quieres tener problemas, niñita."

Los demás mensajes consistían en amenazas no solo para ella, sino también para sus hermanas.

Alya estaba espantada. Lo peor fue que se dio cuenta de que no era solo esa persona, había más mensajes, mensajes fuertes. Sintió pánico, se sintió asquerosa consigo misma y no sabía qué hacer.

Siempre pensó que era una chica fuerte y que esa red social era inofensiva, después de todo, solo eran fotos. ¿Qué daño podía hacer?

Tenía miedo, pero de todas formas decidió hablar del tema con una adulta. Por eso mismo le contó todo a Nora, su hermana mayor.

—Alya, debes tener en cuenta que Instagram es una red social, por lo que cualquier desconocido podrá ver tus fotos —le dijo Nora después de escuchar toda la historia.

Nora comenzó a ver las fotos que Alya publicaba y descubrió rápidamente la raíz del problema.

—Compartes mucho de tú vida, eso es lo que pasa.

—Me gusta tomar fotos y que mis amigos puedan verlas —se defendió Alya.

—Eso está bien. Instagram es para compartir con tus amigos o seguir a tus ídolos. Escucha, borra esos mensajes y listo, no tengas miedo.

—¿Dices qué no tenga miedo?

Nora tomó el celular de su hermana y le explicó que esa red social se podía poner de modo privado. Eso hizo con la cuenta de Alya. Alya le agradeció con toda la sinceridad del mundo y pudo respirar tranquilamente.

El Ladyblog lo dejaría como está, pero evitaría grabar en su hogar. Eso evitaría algunos futuros problemas.

—Puedes compartir todo lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado de no poner tu cuenta pública otra vez. Debes tener cuidado con lo que subes a Internet —le aconsejó Nora.

Alya se relajó bastante. Aunque no iba a guardar eso solo para ella. Abrió el Whatsapp del grupo de clases y le contó a sus compañeros lo sucedido, les dijo que no dejarán su cuenta pública y que tuvieran cuidado con la red social. Sentía que de ese modo estaba salvando a sus amigos.

 **Este one-shot es basado en un caso que vi en televisión, sobre un grupo de secuestradores. Me dio algo de miedo y quise escribir algo al respecto.**


	3. Adrien

Adrien estaba acostumbrado a ser una celebridad a pesar de su corta edad. Claro que él no se sentía como tal, él se consideraba un adolescente completamente normal.

Aunque era evidente que su popularidad estaba incrementando. Eso tenía sentido. Era un adolescente bastante bonito y era alguien llamativo, era modelo, hablaba más de un idioma, practicaba esgrima y además de todo, tenía un apellido conocido.

Gracias a que su fama crecía, su guardaespaldas y sus amigos tenían que cuidarlo aún más.

—¿Haz visto sus fotos? ¡es demasiado guapo!

Durante un recreo Adrien escuchaba una conversación que dos adolescentes mantenían, justamente hablaban sobre él.

—¡Es demasiado lindo! —coincidía otra chica.

Él se sonrojaba, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en ese mundo, aún no se acostumbraba a esos comentarios.

—¡Hace poco me respondió un comentario! —exclamó otra de las chicas.

Gracias a ese comentario Adrien frunció su ceño. Él jamas había respondido ningún comentario, él ni siquiera tenía acceso a sus propias redes sociales. Nathalie era la encargada de revisarlas, su padre decía que era peligroso que un adolescente las manejará.

Siempre tuvo algo de curiosidad sobre cómo eran sus redes sociales, cómo sería su Instagram, su Twitter o su fan—page de Facebook.

—La curiosidad mató al gato, niño.

Plagg estaba acompañando a Adrien en la biblioteca que se encontraba vacía. Todos los alumnos habían regresado a casa. Adrien se encontraba ahí porque iba a revisar sus redes sociales a escondidas. Sabía las contraseñas, sería un vistazo rápido y ya.

—¿No crees que hay algún motivo por el cual no me dejen verlas? —razonó un momento antes de actuar.

—¡Solo hazlo! —exclamó un enfadado Plagg —. No creo que te encuentres con un akuma o algo parecido —intentó bromear Plagg.

Adrien aún dudaba un poco. ¿Por qué sus redes sociales tenían que ser un misterio para él? ¿había algo oculto?

—Niño, deberías si quiera ver las cosas que se publican de ti —continuó Plagg —. Al menos así si ves algo que no te gusta, podrás pedir que lo borren.

Y con ese argumento bastó. Después de todo, era su imagen. Él tenía derecho a decidir sobre lo que se mostraba y lo que no.

Guiado por ese pensamiento, abrió su Instagram. Lo revisó por un largo rato y le aburrió darse cuenta de que la mayoría eran fotos modelando o promocionando algunos artículos, eso era bastante aburrido.

—Solo soy una imagen, un producto... —se quejó.

Por curiosidad abrió una de las imágenes y se topó con comentarios extraños. Muchos lo alababan por su belleza, pero había otros que mencionaban que querían tener relaciones con él, que les diera un hijo.

—¡Me piden ser padre! —Adrien casi se cae debido a la sorpresa.

Apenas era un adolescente y ya pensaban en esas cosas. Realmente un escalofrío lo recorrió, le dio algo de asco.

Al revisar otras redes sociales vio como supuestamente se ponían de acuerdo para secuestrarlo. Algunos querían hablar con su padre. Otros organizaban bodas ficticias y había quienes hablaban de novelas para mayores de edad.

Adrien sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

—Ahora entiendo porque la curiosidad mató al gato... —se sentía extraño, no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía.

Plagg sintió culpa, él fue quien le insistió tanto a Adrien. Aunque en su defensa, él jamás imaginó que encontrarían todo eso.

Ver la tristeza en el rostro de Adrien pudo contra él, incluso le quitó los deseos de comer su preciado queso.

—Chico, todo está bien —dijo intentando animar a su portador.

Adrien lo miró y negó con su cabeza, no se sentía seguro.

—No creo que todo esté bien —admitió con algo de miedo —. Las redes sociales son raras.

—Las redes sociales no son raras, las personas que están en ellas lo son —razonó Plagg.

—¡Es lo mismo! —exclamó el rubio mientras estiraba sus manos con desespero —. Me siento inseguro.

Plagg acarició los cabellos de su portador e inventó trasmitirle confianza de ese modo. Adrien sonrió a pesar de sentirse triste, Plagg era un buen amigo; aunque en ocasiones podía ser odioso, algo así como un niño.

—¿Sabes algo? Yo creo que las cosas siguen como siempre —Adrien lo miró de modo atento —. Tus redes sociales están abiertas desde hace mucho. Eso quiere decir que esos comentarios no son novedosos.

Adrien tragó con dificultad, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estaba tan expuesto? Ahora tenía aún más miedo.

—Eso quiere decir que por esa razón tienes guardaespaldas y por eso tienes a Nathalie. Ellos te protegen —explicó Plagg.

Para Adrien eso tuvo sentido, solo significaba que su padre lo sobreprotegía de ese modo tan exagerado por cariño, porque él sabía de la existencia de esos comentarios. Y por esa misma razón, no lo dejaba revisar sus redes sociales. Solo lo estaba protegiendo, ¡qué lindo!

¡Su padre lo amaba!

—¡Gracias, Plagg! —y de ese modo abrazó a su kwami gracias a la repentina felicidad que en ese momento lo invadió. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo. Plagg se sintió satisfecho de que Adrien estuviese feliz y tranquilo nuevamente.

 **No me resistí a escribir sobre Adrien, porque me pareció perfecto, después de todo él es famoso e inocente. Y bueno, quise que Plagg fuese su apoyo, porque me encanta la relación que tienen, jaja :3**


End file.
